


(S) FUN

by emotimmyturner



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Botverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotimmyturner/pseuds/emotimmyturner
Summary: Sollux and Dave have one night for themselves. It doesn't end well.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor, Sollux Captor/Dave Strider
Kudos: 4





	(S) FUN

(S) ⇒ FUN

Your name is SOLLUX CAPTOR and you are currently having the time of your life with your moirail, DAVE STRIDER. 

You know you probably shouldn't be doing this, but it's not crazy enough to get you killed, and Dave soothes the rest of your worries while you let your impulses take over.

For once, you're not regretting it.

You spray paint the Walmart, Move the farm animals, much to the farm owner's chagrin (from a safe distance, mind you. You don't want a repeat of last time.) Then you order a shitload of pizzas from the Pizza Hut, and eat as much as you can. Dave even let's you have one monster. 

"just for tonight, but no more than that." He drinks one too. You decide it's okay if you just have one, and you clink your cans.

You keep going across the city and causing as much destruction and chaos as possible (avoiding can town, of course. And everyone's houses. And the vital areas. Basically only areas that won't matter if they're destroyed.)

You're adrenaline is pumping and you feel like you're flying. You finish setting a random abandoned office building on fire, and turn to each other, laughing. He grabs your waist, and you let him pull you closer. You put your hands on his shoulder.

Then, he's staring at you. He took off his glasses, and you find that you just can't look away. His eyes are really beautiful. He takes your shades off as well, and he cradles your face. You lean into the touch.

"hey." he says. You chuckle.

"hey your2elf, dave." you respond.

You're both looking at each other, searching. You move your faces together, closer and closer, until-

No. 

You push him back, and he looks lost. Hurt. The retconned you screams to go back. To smooch him. To cross that line. But you know better.

"Dave, we can't…"

God, those eyes are so sad, now. You want to kiss him. But you won't do that to Eridan.

"please, just. one? thats all. and ill never ask you again. please, sollux. for me?"

Those eyes are begging at you, and his lip is quivering. You don't have the heart to say no.

"..okay."

He pulls you in again, and you let him. You kiss. He tastes like apple juice and pain.

You keep kissing until you're both breathless, and you see a tear roll down his face. A part of you wants to kiss it away. But you won't. You've already crossed a line, and the other part of you is ashamed of yourself.

He lets go of you, and wipes his face. He puts his shades back on, and hands you back yours. He doesn't look at you.

"i. should go, sorry."

You nod. He turns his back to you, and flys off.

You kneel and put your head in your hands. You cry.

Why do emotions have to be so complicated?

**Author's Note:**

> lol angst machine go *drinks tears of thousands*


End file.
